Chantrieri
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FFF; background: linear-gradient(to top, #FF1493 49%, #FF69B4, #FFC0CB 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Heliosanctus |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | The Venus Fly Trap (It counts) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Yellow-Green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Type | ENFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FFF; background: linear-gradient(to top, #FF1493 49%, #FF69B4, #FFC0CB 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | her Magicborn friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers | Magical Plant Powers!! |} |} Chantrieri is property of Heliosanctus. If you would like to use her for something, ask me and I'd probably say yes. Don't ask and I'd probably get very sarcastic, and that's a suuuch a dark side of me c: The picture is by Luster, but I brightened the colors and gave it the background. Chantrieri is a Magicborn RainWing. As a Magicborn RainWing, she has powers over plants and plant matter. Appearance Chantrieri loves to wrap herself in plants, like clothing. She has punched small holes into her wing membranes so that she can wrap vines through them, and on special occasions, she has been known to weave elaborate dresses or costumes from her vines and flowers. When she needs to fly, she plugs the holes in her wings with plant matter or small flowers. Currently, she has a vine-chain of Venus fly traps running down her back, and loosely wound coils of vines in various spots around her body Her scales are a papaya-like shade of yellow-green, and her underbelly is a light tan. She usually wears a smile on her face, but has been known from time or time to make the scales around her eyes dark, and highlight seemingly random chunks of scales black to match. Poem by Cat555 From flowers she rose, And to the ground her life will enclose, She is the dragoness of flowers and earth, And the person of magical rebirth. Personality Chantrieri is very nice and softspoken when it's just her and her friends. If there are other dragons or especially scientists around, she makes sure to stand tall and proud and confident, with an empowering smirk on her face. She will act more tough and rebellious and snap the venus fly traps on her back in a menacing way. She has also been known to try to intimidate dragons by drinking nectar out of a pitcher plant. Roleplay History *Met Lira in a Scienceborn Lab Chantrieri.jpg Chanty_fly.png Chanty sit.png Chanty inject.png Chanty flower.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 10.24.25 PM.png|Chantri Potter by Kittyluvver Chantrieri icon.png|Chantrieri Icon by .oOEclipseOo. ChantriSumStyle.jpg|Chantrieri by Summerleaf Chantywisps.png|Chantrieri by Wisps and Spirals Chantrieridragon12.jpg|Chantrieri by TheGoldenDragoness ChantyFox.jpeg|Chantrieri by Fox Chantrieri.png|humanized by Kittyluvver Category:Content (Heliosanctus) Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters